This invention relates in general to glare shields and deals more particularly with an improved glare shield for attachment to the inner surface of an automobile windshield. Many automobiles currently manufactured have rearview mirrors which are carried by mounting posts adhered to the inner surfaces of the vehicle windshields and which project therefrom. Such vehicles are generally provided with one or two adjustable sun visors secured at one or both sides of the rearview mirror and which may be adjusted to shield the driver or passenger from the glare of the sun. However, the rearview mirror mounting arrangement is such that there is an exposed area above or below eye level and in the vicinity of the mirror which cannot be covered by either sun visor. As a result of this condition, in the early hours of the morning or in the later afternoon, when the sun is at a low angle, the driver or passenger may be exposed to blinding glare from the sun which can seriously impair visibility. Heretofore, various glare shields have been provided which are suitable for attachment to the inner surface of the windshield, however, such shields are generally not adapted to be positioned in the exposed area of the windshield hereinbefore described, because of interference caused by the mirror mounting arrangement. The present invention is concerned with this problem. More specifically, it is the general aim of this invention to provide an improved universal glare shield for attachment to the windshield of an automobile and which may be readily adapted to fit a wide range of makes and models of automobiles having diverse rearview mirror mounting arrangements.